


Kiss The Girl

by SleepingInTheMeadow



Series: SleepingintheMeadow’s Multi-Ship One-Shot Collection [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Snowqueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingInTheMeadow/pseuds/SleepingInTheMeadow
Summary: Based off of the boat scene from The Little Mermaid. Established SnowQueen
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: SleepingintheMeadow’s Multi-Ship One-Shot Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928464
Kudos: 11





	Kiss The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics taken from Ed Sheeran’s “Give Me Love.”

"Are we really doing this?" Regina grumbled.

"Yes. It'll be fun, you used to love going to the swimming hole with me," I argued.

"Yes, well I've never been in a rowboat. Last time I checked, rowboating and swimming are not the same."

"You'll be fine, please?" Regina thought a moment.

"Okay, Fine, but if I don't like it we aren't doing it again, agreed?"

"Yes, yes, now let's go!" I hoisted our tote bag on my shoulders and grabbed the keys to my station wagon.

"No, I'm not getting in that eyesore of a car," Regina whined.

"Please? We never take my station wagon and there's so much more room." She rolled her eyes but the corners of her lips twitched into a small smile. I left her no room for more objection. She grabbed my coat and wrapped it around my shoulders before putting on hers.

We drove to the lake we fell upon in the trees on the other side of town. It was nearly dark by now and hard to navigate.

We parked in front of a yellow bug surrounded by small lights. Emma was leaning against the hood of her car, with Henry by her side.

"Hi mom," the boy exclaimed, running towards Regina. She caught him and held him tight against her before letting him go again.

"Emma, when I said I was going on a date at the lake, I never said that I wanted you to set it up."

"I wanted to, and I owed you for mine and Killian's date." I hugged her quickly, then called Regina over. The yellow bug pulled away and left us alone.

Before getting in the boat, we ate a small dinner Emma packed, and a bottle of wine we've saved for special occasions.

"How was work," I asked. Regina rolled her eyes blatantly.

"My new secretary has a skull as thick as mud. I tried to show her how to transfer calls to my office and it took half an hour."

"It's stressful starting a new job," I commented.

"Her resume said she's been a secretary at an accounting firm for four years." I fell silent and tried to contain my giggles.

"Other than your secretary?"

"It's better with you," she murmured, bringing my hand to her lips. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on her lap.

"How was your day," she murmured.

"Well, I had to deal with an angry parent telling me to stop teaching her child, because I was dating a woman. I yelled at her for ten minutes," I whispered.

"I'm so sorry, I know how much you love teaching."

"I don't get it," I said, with my voice cracking. She hugged me tighter to her abdomen and leaned down to press her lips to my temple.

"Who was it," Regina growled. I ignored the bitterness in her voice and gripped her hands in mine.

"It doesn't matter, if I tell you you'll rip their heart out."

"Well, maybe they deserve it," she reasoned. I laughed.

"You know I'm not going to tell you, just forget about it, I'll be fine."

"I can figure it out, I'm sure Gold will help with a little bribery. I don't want to give anyone any ideas. They need to know that you're mine and not to torment you for something as petty as who you love," she grumbled.

"Seriously, please don't hurt her." She sighed in defeat and pulled me up to face her.

"Promise," I asked.

"Promise." She closed the distance between us. I ran my fingers through her volumous hair while she held my hips lightly.

"Maybe we can stay on land, do something else," Regina whispered. Her lips brushed mine once more and when I pulled away, hers were slightly swollen.

"Please, we haven't had a date outside the mansion in such a long time, and I wanted to do something fun." She grumbled but smiled as she offered me a hand to help me stand. I wobbled a bit and leaned onto her steady body.

"Drunk already, Miss Blanchard?"

"Maybe," I whispered louder than a whisper should be, followed by a bubbly laugh. Regina rolled her eyes amusedly and helped me stand.

"Me too," she whispered back.

"Care for a dance?" I nodded eagerly. One of my hands held her waist, while the other held her hand. She pulled out her phone and put on a slow, romantic song.

She twirled us around endlessly on the rocky shore, carefully manoeuvrig us under the glimmer of lights. I recognized the song.

"Ed Sheeran!" I yelled out randomly.

"I'm aware," she said much more quiet than I did. I closed my eyes and allowed her to lead me around and let my feet take over in our memorized dance.

_Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,_ the phone played. I hummed contendedly, with my eyes still closed. When I opened them, my gaze met her face. My eyes traced the shape of her lips, her deep brown eyes welcoming me into her heart, and the arch of her nose. She was absolutely beautiful. I'm not sure how I was known to be the fairest one of all.

"You truly are the fairest," she murmured, leaning closer to me.

"That's funny, I was just thinking king about how you are," I whispered. She grinned widely and kissed me once more, gently this time, with every ounce of love poured into each other. I pulled back as the song ended and led her over to the rowboat. She held lut her hands to help me step into the boat.

We untied the ropes holding the rowboat to shore. She took the oars and began rowing them forward and back while my eyes now watched her flawless body that made me ache for everything she could ever offer to me. Her black dress did well to perfect her already flowing curves.

Regina's chocolatey eyes sparkled under both the light of the stars and the string lights around the small pond. She stared at me with a passionate intensity that I blushed under. I held the bottom of my dress nervously and looked down. I looked back up and she smiled at me, sweet like honey and entrancing like the flowing waves surrounding our boat.

"I love you," she said. My heart fluttered and I felt like a teenager again, sneaking through the walls and hidden passages I only knew about, to peek a glimpse at her.

"I love you too, My Queen." She smiled sheepishly, my favourite of her smiles that made me fall in love with her all over again.

She rowed us around the lake and when I yawned, she swept us back to shore in a few easy strokes.

"Thank you for convincing me to do this," she whispered. I nodded and smirked.

"I told you you'd like it."

"Yes, but I did get a tad queasy," she admitted.

"Well, then I guess we should go home." She nodded.

"That sounds absolutely perfect."

"I could say the same about you," I said. She shoved my away playfully then grabbed my arm to hold her hand.


End file.
